


You are still here

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Penumbra (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Как это ни странно звучит для нашего цивилизованного общества, в некоторых странах до сих пор сохранилась смертная казнь. Вот только далеко не все могут быть согласны с таким исходом. Даже для того, кого подозревают в куче убийств, хотя он сам этого и не помнит...
Relationships: Daniel (Amnesia)/Philip LaFresque
Kudos: 3





	You are still here

**Author's Note:**

> Кто читал предыдущие мои фики по этому кроссоверу, прекрасно понимает, что у меня в голове уже давно свой канон. Это АУ на мое видение персонажей. Я понимаю, что всем глубоко плевать, но я никак не могу оставить своих любимых мальчиков в покое, ставя их в различные ситуации и наблюдая за реакцией. Мне это доставляет массу удовольствия.  
> Можно читать, как ориджинал. Привязки к канону нет, пасхалки есть, характеры сохранены на уровне хэдканона. Короче, я предупредил!

Филипп уже потерял счет, сколько раз проклял свою любопытство, приведшее его в эту занюханную дыру. Казалось бы, расскажи любому – про полученное от отца письмо, про координаты на другом конце мира, в стране, неприятно созвучной имени, про то, как бросил всю привычную жизнь – уютную квартиру, любимую работу, карьеру, девушку и умчался, потому что поманил призрак человека, которого Филипп никогда не знал, который, мир его праху, бросил их с матерью еще до рождения Филиппа. Филипп не понимал, чего хотел добиться, сунувшись в авантюру с поиском давно пропавшего отца, ясно же, что тому было плевать на них с матерью. Но после ее смерти Филиппу показалось, что он просто должен во всем разобраться, и, получив письмо, поехал не то узнавать правду, не то выяснять отношения… Теперь уже не получалось даже точно вспомнить собственную мотивацию. А приехав, Филипп обнаружил отца уже мертвым, причем не успел он на считанные дни. И не с кого было спрашивать за отвратительное наследие – за детство без отца, за работавшую на двух работах мать, за, в конце концов, последнее письмо, из-за которого он тут и оказался. Письмо с извинениями, оказавшееся ловушкой. Не буквально, просто на этом краю мира пытались сделать вид, что тут существует цивилизация, а место тюремного врача оказалось свободно. Филипп сильно подозревал, что «милое» предложение «временно» подменить отца, подкрепленное охраной с автоматами, маячившей за спиной, было сделано, чтобы не менять фамилию в документации. Покойный Говард Лафреск не заслуживал теплых слов, но о покойниках либо хорошо, либо ничего. Филипп предпочел оставить отца теперь уже окончательно в прошлом и выпутываться из нынешней ситуации. И теперь Филипп сидел в этой проклятой дыре, полной настоящих монстров, мечтая поскорее из нее выбраться, и не понимал, на кой черт его понесло сюда. Наследие отца оказалось неприятным, раскрытие тайн – пугающим и отвратительным, а из всех желаний осталось только желание вернуться домой.   
В общем, богом забытая тюрьма была не самым приятным местом. И Филипп искренне не понимал, что он может сделать на должности тюремного врача, так как за плечами были, дай бог, курсы первой помощи и замусоленные справочники, валяющиеся в медблоке. Филипп, со своим образованием физика-теоретика, с которым он комфортно себя чувствовал в должности профессора, но никак не врача, мог только, в лучшем случае, зашить рану, полученную в драке, да дать таблетки от расстройства желудка.   
Отец, как выяснилось, работал тут по какой-то правительственной программе… А подробнее – то ли засекречено, то ли просто ему не хотели рассказывать, но по местным, диким нравам отпускать Филиппа, имеющего ту же фамилию, после смерти Говарда, власть имеющие не пожелали… По крайней мере, с миром. Занюханная, погрязшая в партизанских войнах страна пыталась выбиться в цивилизованные в глазах других любыми способами… В том числе и наличием медика. Филипп знал, что письмо, отправленное в Лондон, скорее всего уже получено. Хорошо иметь влиятельных друзей, так что оставалась малость – ждать, пока его, подданного Соединенного Королевства, вытащат отсюда. И выжить до этого срока, потому что гадостей Филипп насмотрелся немало. На его глазах стреляли в заключенных, при попытках побега (и Филипп мрачно радовался, в глубине души ненавидя себя за это, тому, что они умирали практически сразу, а не у него на руках, так как он вряд ли чем-то смог бы им помочь), а так же видел, как выкинули со второго этажа охранника, вякнувшего на начальника тюрьмы… И тот сломал шею. Так что Филипп предпочитал делать вид, что находится тут добровольно, и ждать помощи, потому как не было никакой гарантии, что ему самому не пальнут в спину, если он попробует сбежать. Жить было не весело, но он хотя бы был жив.   
Интересней стало, когда в тюрьму привезли того маньяка. Филипп сначала наблюдал за этим парнем издалека. Потому что, во-первых, не хотел показывать своего интереса, а во-вторых, мальчишка, все же, подозревался в куче убийств… Но Филиппу было скучно, в этом месте и по-английски то говорил далеко не каждый, местные диалекты Филипп не знал совсем, даже не различал их в огромном многообразии, а испанский… Откуда бы Филиппу знать испанский? Если бы он и взялся изучать какой-то язык помимо родного, выбор пал бы явно не на испанский. Хорошо хоть английский был достаточно распространен тут, чтобы хоть немного можно было общаться с местными… А Даниэль – так звали парня – говорил по-английски… А еще на немецком и французском. Но испанского тоже не знал, так что это ему особо не помогало.  
Филипп наблюдал с балкончика охраны, неприятно осознавая, что некоторые вещи, которые в Лондоне казались неприемлемыми, дикими и отвратительными, здесь почти входят в понятие нормы. Например, дома он не замечал за собой этого болезненного любопытства по отношению к чужим страданиями, а тут следил за тем, кто скоро должен умереть. Филиппу казалось, что если он проведет тут еще немного времени, то вполне возможно начнет отрывать лапки мухам или что-то в таком роде, а терять человеческий облик ему не хотелось. Но и прекратить наблюдать тоже не хватало сил. Даниэль пытался читать молитву, но прервался уже на первых фразах, поднявшись с колен и тоскливо посмотрев в окно. Филипп подумал, что если бы встретил такого парня в баре… Нет, не подошел бы… По крайней мере, пока не узнал бы точно, что это чудо совершеннолетнее, но уж точно заметил бы. Даниэль старался выглядеть опрятно, даже тут, у него были ровные, белые зубы, что тут было редкостью, слишком длинные, ниже плеч, каштановые волосы и потрясающей глубины зеленые глаза. Филиппу он был интересен, особенно, когда вечером, за игрой в карты, Филипп случайно узнал, что Даниэля поймали в доме какой-то крупной шишки – с безумными глазами, с руками по локоть в крови, трупами в подвале и полной потерей памяти.   
Все указывало (что все, никто особо не распространялся, Филипп только смутно понял, что некий Александр, приезжий, но богатый человек, давал показания против Даниэля) на то, что Даниэль – больной маньяк, но верилось в это с трудом. С головой у него явно было что-то не в порядке, раз кроме своего имени мальчик ничего не помнил, и в целом он казался слишком нервным, запуганным, но на убийцу все-таки не был похож. Хотя, рассудил Филипп, кто вообще похож на убийцу?  
Так что прошло сравнительно немного времени, прежде чем Филипп впервые решил завести с ним беседу.   
\- Правда, ничего не помнишь?   
Филипп сидел напротив камеры на полу, вытянув ноги. Было странно, словно он в фильме «Молчание ягнят» и разговаривает с Ганнибалом Лектером. Вот только ничего пугающего в парне напротив не было, зато была возможность наконец-то поговорить с кем-то на родном языке, с кем-то, чей словарный запас был больше ста слов.   
Даниэль был не против, наверное, ему, приговоренному к смерти, тоже было тоскливо без компании. В одиночке, далеко от прочих заключенных. Так что он был не против поговорить, хотя и разговоры эти сильно позитивными было не назвать. Вот и сейчас он покачал головой, не поднимая взгляда, а Филиппу хотелось снова увидеть его глаза.  
\- Ничего… То есть… Я видел кровь, но… Я не помню, чтобы убивал кого-то.   
Филипп вздохнул. Помочь парню было нечем. Разве что отвлечь от мрачных мыслей.   
\- Хочешь, расскажу, как я сюда попал?  
Наконец, огромные глазищи уставились на Филиппа заинтересованно, а тот залюбовался необычным цветом и пушистыми, длинными ресницами. Кашлянул. Продолжил.   
\- Это глупая история, на самом деле… Началась с письма отца…  
Даниэль умел быть внимательным и благодарным слушателем. И Филиппу нравились их разговоры. И поэтому он часто сидел на жестком полу у чужой камеры.   
Ночью охрана спала, кроме тех, что на вышке, потому что – ну кто отсюда сбежит. Еще пара сторожей на постах по коридору, но они, скорее всего, дремали. Филипп откинул голову на решетку, спиной чувствуя тепло чужой спины. В этом было что-то близкое – сидеть спина-к-спине, разделенными решеткой, и разговаривать. Даниэль признался, что боится ночи, выключенного света и темноты, что его преследуют кошмары, и он боится спать по ночам, и теперь Филипп составлял ему компанию, все равно ему тоже особо не спалось, он надеялся нормально выспаться, когда вернется в Лондон. Даниэль рассказывал тихо, так, что иногда приходилось напрягать слух, различные легенды и забавные исторические байки, а Филипп – смешные университетские истории, поражаясь тому, как человек, не помнящий ничего о себе кроме собственного имени, ухитряется помнить столько не связанных лично с ним историй. Даниэль только начал очередную легенду о сферах, дающих безграничную силу, как вдруг замолчал, его голос прервался, и Филипп обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Даниэль плачет, беззвучно, но свернувшись клубком у решетки. Спрашивать или объяснять что-то не имело смысла, ведь, по сути, Филипп разговаривал уже с мертвецом… Но сейчас – с напуганным мертвецом, плачущим и потерянным. Филипп протянул руку сквозь решетку и коснулся спутанных, но мягких волос. Провел по ним, пытаясь утешить, хотя утешения тут, понятное дело, были не к месту. Он и не заметил, как они оба оказались на ногах, и как получилось, что Филипп обнимает Даниэля за плечи через решетку, но постепенно дыхание Даниэля выравнивалось, пальцы, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в ткань рубашки Филиппа, разжались. Луна светила неярко, и Филипп видел только силуэт, но воображение и память рисовали ему восхитительные глаза, он прекрасно чувствовал, что Даниэль смотрит на него. Еле слышно в темноте прошелестело:  
\- …Филипп…  
И Филипп не стал сопротивляться, когда его потянули за рубашку ближе к решетке, и почти не удивился, почувствовав легкое прикосновение к своим губам, замешкался лишь на секунду, прежде чем просунуть руку сквозь решетку, положить на чужой затылок и утянуть в поцелуй самому. Одуряющий, сумасшедший, до ужаса неудобный поцелуй, почти с привкусом металла. Филипп, наверное, еще никогда в жизни так не ненавидел эту решетку. Когда его вторая рука скользнула Даниэлю по ребрам, тот вздрогнул и застонал, явно не от наслаждения, и Филипп, мгновенно остановился.   
\- Что?..  
Даниэль ответил еле слышным шепотом.   
\- Я кричу по ночам… когда снятся кошмары… Охране не нравится…  
Филипп понимал, что не сможет разглядеть темные пятна синяков у Даниэля на ребрах, но дальше старался быть осторожным. Даниэль тихо застонал, прижавшись лбом к железным прутьям, когда Филипп запустил руку ему в штаны, и его бедра дернулись навстречу. «Ты еще жив», хотелось сказать Филиппу, «Ты скоро умрешь, но пока все еще жив, почувствуй это!», потому что он просто не знал, как по-другому утешить того, кто отчаялся и не верит в собственное спасение. Глупо, неудобно, через разделяющие прутья, но было все равно, и Даниэль, забывшись, тихо постанывал, отзываясь на чужие прикосновения. Филипп был заворожен этими звуками, почти в темноте, ощущением чужой то прохладной, то горячей кожи, настолько, что почти попустил тот момент, когда Даниэль сам зажал себе рот рукой, глухо застонал в ладонь, и его скрутило в сладкой судороге. А Филиппу было безумно жаль, что он не может обнять этого парня.   
Когда он зашел в комнату, оборудованную для смертной казни, более «цивилизованной», чем привычный здесь расстрел, Филиппа затошнило. Комната с небрежно покрашенными стенами и окном в соседнее помещение, заменяющим одну из них. Посреди нее – небольшой столик со всем необходимым, принесенным ранее, кровать, покрытая зеленой клеенкой, даже по виду не особо чистой, не кровать даже, дешевая медицинская койка, с той лишь разницей, что к этой был пристегнут Даниэль. Он смотрелся, как бабочка в паутине, нездорово похудевший, бледный, с испуганными глазами, стянутый единственным новым в этой комнате – черными ремнями.  
Даниэль смотрел на него своими огромными зелеными глазами и шептал, одними губами, беззвучно, но очевидно читаемо, хоть Филипп и не очень-то читал по губам «не надо, пожалуйста, нет, не надо….» обреченной мантрой. Филипп набрал прозрачную, как вода, на взгляд абсолютно безопасную жидкость в шприц, и Даниэль замер, заворожено смотря на блестящую иглу. Филипп прекрасно видел гамму чудовищных эмоций, бушующих в слишком выразительных глазах – ужас, панику, желание жить и, вместе с тем, обреченность, сломленность. Смотреть на это было по-настоящему больно. В вене Даниэля уже инородным телом, щупальцем пришельца, торчала трубка капельницы, и Филипп всего лишь проткнул мембрану дозатора, не касаясь бледной кожи. Когда он ввел иглу, Филипп увидел, как дернулись пристегнутые тканевыми ремнями к койке руки, как снова шевельнулись губы, услышал – совсем тихо:  
\- …Филипп…   
И действительно почувствовал себя настоящим убийцей.   
Что бы ни сделал этот мальчик, испуганный, вжимающийся в клеенку, он не отвечал за эти действия, не помнил их, ужасался их, в Лондоне он бы, конечно, сидел в психушке, но, по крайней мере, остался бы жив, и, возможно, когда-нибудь бы поправился. А тут… Филипп нажал на поршень шприца и химическая гадость разнеслась по телу, Даниэль не мог заставить сердце перестать биться и качать кровь, но, почему-то, задержал дыхание, словно это могло помочь и продлить ему жизнь. Смертельная инъекция – коктейль из ядов с каплей пресловутого «цивилизованного» милосердия – обезболивающим. Филипп слышал, что раньше эта казнь выглядела ужасно, и агония умирающего тела заставила добавить компоненты усыпляющие и блокирующие боль. Почти смерть от передоза, только жертва ничего не чувствует в конце. США, кажется, даже начали отказываться от этого вида казни, как от излишне жестокого… Хотя изначально придумали его, как гуманную альтернативу электрическому стулу. Но американским врачам запрещено проводить казни, и их выполняли люди без медицинского образования, зачастую ошибавшиеся с дозировкой. И то, что должно было быть тихим безболезненным уходом, растягивалось в чуть ли не получасовую, но не заметную со стороны агонию. «Милосердие». У Филиппа тоже не было специального медицинского образования, и он тоже очень боялся налажать с дозировкой.   
Филиппу казалось, что его стошнит, потому что коктейль из барбитуратов используют для усыпления животных, а Даниэль – не собака, но за стеклом на все это спокойно смотрели люди. Даниэль судорожно вздохнул, и Филипп начал отсчет. Должно пройти минут десять, и целых полминуты Даниэль смотрел на него, пока напряженные плечи не расслабились, голова не опустилась на клеенку и потрясающие глаза не закрылись. Еще пара глубоких вдохов и грудь опала. Филипп выждал по таймеру еще пять минут, и, расстегнув ремень, взял Даниэля за запястье, выискивая пульс. Потом посмотрел на часы.   
\- Время смерти – 18.47.   
Что ж… Это лучше, чем электрический стул или газовая камера.   
***  
Даниэль очнулся в темноте и запаниковал, потому что было холодно, его знобило, кружилась голова, и вдобавок желудок протестовал, посылая волны тошноты. Даниэль задушено замычал, когда ему рот зажала чья-то рука, воображение уже нарисовало ему картину ада, который он еще на прозрел, и демонов-мучителей, стоящих позади, но знакомый голос зашептал:  
\- Тише, тише, не кричи, все в порядке, ты не умер.   
Постепенно глаза привыкали к темноте, и Даниэль различил нагнувшуюся над ним фигуру.   
\- Филипп? – голос не слушался и получился еле слышный шепот, но Филипп услышал.   
\- Я, - теплая рука скользнула на шею, пальцы прижались, выискивая пульс- вроде бы порядок, но кто поручится…  
Даниэль попытался сесть, его пошатнуло, повело в сторону, и он уцепился за плечо Филиппа, почувствовав, как тот поддержал его.   
\- Где я?..   
Филипп кашлянул и ответил не сразу.   
\- В морге. Все в порядке, не пугайся, – на плечи опустилась теплая куртка, в которую Даниэль автоматически завернулся, хотя она была ему явно велика.  
\- В морге?.. Как?... – Даниэль глотнул из протянутого стакана воду и прошептал громче. – Я должен быть мертв.   
Филипп хмыкнул и, указав на стопку одежды, не тюремной формы, а обычной одежды, начал помогать ему одеваться, так как тело его плохо слушалось, не придя в норму, и окоченевшие пальцы не справлялись с пуговицами.   
\- Официально, ты –мертв. А я – единственный «медик» на эту тюрьму. В шприце был не яд, а транквилизаторы. Почти не отличить – дыхание слишком поверхностное, пульс еле заметный… Вскрытие никто делать не собирался…  
Даниэль медленно кивнул.  
\- Всем настолько на меня наплевать, что никто не проверил, действительно ли я мертв…  
Филипп замер на секунду и посмотрел ему в глаза.   
\- Мне не плевать.   
Даниэль сглотнул.   
\- Прости… Я… Ты спас мне жизнь… - Даниэль запнулся и Филипп увидел, как на его лице проступает ужас. – Меня все равно убьют… Как только увидят… Меня застрелят, и у тебе будут проблемы…  
Филипп мотнул головой.   
\- Нет. Скорее, одевайся. Во дворе вертолет, я уезжаю, ты – со мной, и, как ты верно сказал, всем плевать. Погоди…  
Даниэль нахмурился, уже одетый в обычную одежду, и не успел среагировать, когда Филипп сгреб длинные каштановые волосы в кулак и несколькими движениями обкорнал медицинскими ножницами, кинув пряди в мусорное ведро и натянув Даниэлю на голову кепку.   
\- Идем. Всем плевать, сколько британцев выйдет из этих дверей, если сделать все быстро. Идем же!  
Даниэль, как во сне, прошел по незнакомым коридорам, он вообще не знал этой части тюрьмы, отстраненно услышал разговор:  
\- Это он? Рискуем.  
\- Без него я не полечу.   
\- Ну, ладно…  
Внутренний двор, но не тот, что можно было увидеть из зарешеченного окна, куда иногда выпускали заключенных, другой, даже с какими-то клумбами, парадный, пара охранников, проводивших их равнодушными взглядами – не плевать ли, что врач уезжает, все равно тут либо умирают, либо выкарабкиваются. Филипп втянул Даниэля в вертолет, вглядываясь в полуобморочное бледное лицо, сам пристегнул ремнями. Ему казалось, что вот сейчас, как во всех боевиках, засветятся окна, зазвучат выкрики, и вслед взлетающему в небо вертолету раздадутся выстрелы… Но ничего подобного. Вертолет взлетел, и со спокойным гулом понесся прочь от этого проклятого места. Где-то там их ждал самолет, и потом – родной Лондон… Попытка узнать что-то о мальчике с зелеными глазами и лондонским акцентом… Даниэль, конечно, первое время поживет у Филиппа… Филипп и не заметил, что пока он обдумывал, что делать дальше, голова Даниэля упала ему на плечо. Он обеспокоено положил руку ему на грудь, но Даниэль дышал, и сердце билось ровно, а значит просто спал, отходил от лошадиной дозы транквилизаторов… Но это было не страшно, теперь можно было и отдохнуть.


End file.
